


bone broth

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Community: doubledrabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: A talk over chicken broth.
Relationships: Akizuki Shiho & Tachibana Sakon
Kudos: 1





	bone broth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hatch" so I thought "down the hatch"

***

"You spent four days without sunlight, staying _i_ _n total darkness."_ Shiho deadpans at the sight of the slumped figure. 

"I wasn't expecting to get sick.."

"You spent four days without sunlight. I'm surprised you didn't get sick sooner, but really," Shiho reaches a hand to push the chicken soup towards him, beckoning him to shove the soup down his throat, "You can come to me for anything, y'know." Including cases is left unsaid; Sakon goes to others for it, but he'll eventually rely on her. Really, she didn't need to hear of his sickness from the grapevine -- or Zenkichi. 

Shiho huffs at the thought of Sakon relying on few. He needs to make it four or five. 

"I'm glad I can," Sakon smiles, letting the bone broth set into his own. He doesn't know why it buzzes warmer when she's there nor why the blankets feel softer and beckon him inwards. 

"Well, you _do_ know that, right?" 

Sakon nods as he contemplates the developments. It's strange being listened to. For a while, his problems had one sole keeper, and over the course of barely a few days came multiple new ones. It's pleasant already.

"I'm glad I know, Shiho-san."

***


End file.
